The Wolf-Man's Son
by Butterbeer8
Summary: Ame has always wanted to meet his father, the deceased Wolf-Man. With Ame maturing into an adult wolf, he finally gets his wish to see his father, and receive the guidance he desperately needs. One shot.


I do not own Wolf Children.

* * *

_The Wolf-Man's Son._

There was something very peaceful about this place. This field covered with wild cosmos, the air very light and warm. The place had so much space to roam, stretching miles in every direction, leading to unknown destinations.

Ame was standing alone in this place, and he felt a sense of familiarity as he examined his surroundings, despite never having been here before.

Ame was under the impression that he was alone until he heard faint rustling among the flowers in the path ahead of him. He strained his eyes to see what was in the distance, and once he caught a glimpse, Ame felt butterflies collect in his stomach.

The creature that was approaching him was a wolf, and he instantly knew who this wolf was. Ame gasped as he continued to gawk as the wolf approached closer and gradually transformed into a human silhouette.

Ame's mouth curled into a wide open mouthed grin and he felt a wonderful rush of stupor overcome him, as the Wolf-Man finally stopped right in front of him.

"Ame," the Wolf-Man said gently with a smile on his face.

Ame felt his eyes become heavy with tears and he struggled to keep them from falling. His heart was beating past endurance, and as he tried to speak, his voice trembling,

"Daddy?"

The Wolf-Man, his father beamed down at him as he nodded. He reached his hand over to Ame's head ruffling his hair playfully, and then crouched down to meet Ame's eyes.

"You're mother has done such a good job with both you and Yuki," The Wolf-Man confided. "I'm proud of the people you've both become."

Ame finally unleashed his tears, but continued to smile, shaking his head. Ame couldn't believe his father was right in front of him. He had admired him his entire life and in recent years of him beginning to accept his wolf side, Ame wished he had someone to turn to with his questions.

Hana tried her hardest and Ame was always grateful for his mom's desire to know more about raising wolves. But, Hana was only human and needed guidance herself on the topic.

The Wolf-Man reached out to Ame once more, caressing his son's shoulder, giving him his attention. Ame hastily wiped the tears off his face, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he choked. "I'm sorry I said I didn't want to be a wolf." Ame reminisced to the time he read those storybooks of a wolf causing trouble in a village, getting hunted down by the villagers and ultimately killed. Ame didn't embrace his wolf side when he was younger like Yuki did. It was a side of him he shamefully regretted feeling. "I love being a wolf," Ame whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Ame's father reassured squeezing his son's shoulder. "I was like that when I was younger too."

The Wolf-Man chuckled to himself, thinking back on his own memories of accepting what he was. Ame gave him a puzzled look and curiosity suddenly crashed him like a wave. "You didn't like being a wolf?" Ame asked.

Ame began to feel some composure come over him and his dad's comment only encouraged Ame to ask his father for some guidance.

The Wolf-Man rose from his crouched position and turned his face to the distance, as if there was something ahead.

A moment's silence had passed and when the Wolf-Man turned to face his son again, the Wolf-Man's face was starting to change. "Let's run straight ahead to this spot that you should be familiar with."

Ame nodded as his father returned to his wolf form and sprinted off into the distance ahead. Ame transformed as well following his father.

* * *

The run took Ame and his father into the woods; the two navigating through the thicket, jumping over fallen trees, leaping past nests and burrows. The run was invigorating for Ame, and he felt so enriched with life as he ran behind his father until they reached the spot that the Wolf-Man was referring to.

The two emerged from the woods and Ame discovered the spot on the mountain that Sensai showed him a few weeks back. Like the first time, Ame was immersed in a euphoric feeling that this was where he belonged.

The Wolf-Man continued to run, but at a slower place, h finally stopping by the large spring with the waterfall crashing serenely.

The Wolf-Man was slowly turning back into a human, his ears lowering and snout shrinking. Ame did the same, somewhat confused as to why the sudden revert back into human forms.

"I'm sure your mom has told you about me?" The Wolf-Man quizzed, eyeing his now human son.

"Yeah," Ame responded quietly. His eyes trailed down to his now bare human feet. "She-she told us that you were the last one left. The last wolf alive." The Wolf-Man nodded in agreement before saying,

"My parents, your grandparents died when I was young. They were wolf-people too. I was pretty lonely most my life." Ame turned to face his father, discovering his father's eyes to be filled with sadness. Ame pitied his dad. At least Ame always had Hana and Yuki to keep him company, to show their support.

"I didn't like being a wolf for a time," his father continued on. "..because I had to keep it a secret, and had no one to tell. I was employed to never reveal my secret. I did accept it though."

Ame became more curious, wondering how his father made his turnaround.

His father seemed to have read Ame's mind, as he went on, "I couldn't really suppress the wolf that I was. Because I had to live in secret, I never really got to explore the wolf side freely. It was who I was though. It was hard trying to control my wolf instincts but whenever opportunity knocked, I allowed myself to succumb to it. I accepted both worlds. I wanted to live in the human world, but I enjoyed being a wolf too."

Ame's eyes began to fill with tears again. His dad said he had enjoyed being a wolf. His dad had died the same day he was born.

"I'm glad to have discovered this place," the Wolf-Man ranted on, not noticing his son being overridden with sadness. "I thank you and Sensai for that. I've always wanted to freely roam atop of a mount-Ame!" He turned to discover his son sniffling. "What's wrong, Ame?"

Ame turned to his dad, not caring to show his tear-streaked face. "I just wish you never you know.." Ame's lip quivered and he continued to sniffle.

The Wolf-Man wrapped an arm around his son and apologized, "Sorry, Ame." He pulled Ame in for a hug, allowing Ame's face to soak his shirt. "I'm sorry for not being there for you and Yuki and Mom. I've been watching over you all, though. I love you, always will."

Ame pulled away, shaking his head. "No, you were looking after us."

"And you and Yuki have been looking after Mom, thank you."

Ame smiled at that then felt compelled to tell his dad what had been going through his mind lately. He had embraced his wolf side and identified himself as one. He had his own concerns and worries about the sudden change in the air that hung over he and his family.

Ame and his sister, Yuki have started carving out their paths in life. Yuki, who had always gone with the flow and never shunned her wolf heritage was now more interested in school and surrounding herself with humans. Ame, however, had a rocky journey to self-discovery. It took him a near death experience to open up to a side of him that he was once ashamed of.

Sensai was dying, and the mountain needed a new guardian. Ame believed that he was meant to take over, for his teacher, for his father, for himself. But, Hana begged Ame not to go back to the mountain. Yet here he was, or so he believed he was. Ame felt guilty for making his mom worry and felt even guiltier for acting out, particularly fighting with Yuki and becoming a little distant to both she and Hana. But Ame believed that he had to replace Sensai.

The Wolf-Man watched his son ponder whatever was on his mind and waited with a gentle smile and patience. Ame continued to sit there with his father's arm wrapped around him, thinking about how to ask for his father's advice regarding his decision to leave home.

Ame squirmed a little, feeling a little sheepish as he asked his father softly, "Do you think Mom and Yuki will forgive me?" Before the Wolf-Man could respond, Ame pulled his legs to chest, holding them tight anxiously.

The Wolf-Man rubbed Ame's shoulder perfectly aware of what Ame meant by that. "They won't be mad," The Wolf-Man said. "You don't have to worry about them ever being angry."

"But Mom said she didn't want me going up the mountain anymore," Ame retorted, still unsure of his father's words.

"They love you and will understand," Ame's dad reassured. "They will love you enough to respect your decision, Ame. You are a wolf." The Wolf-Man beamed with pride when he made that claim. "It's not an easy decision, but you are an adult." Ame's eyes widened at the statement. His mom said that a ten-year-old wolf was an adult but Ame still felt like a child, at least whenever he's human. He had matured into an adult wolf, and realized that his father was right.

Even with his dad's reassurance and support, Ame was still weary about his decision. But thanks to his dad, Ame didn't feel crossed anymore about who he is and what he wants in life.

Whether Ame was ready to leave or not, he knew that one choice would be hard on Hana. But Hana loved him. Hana loves him and Yuki and all she ever wanted for them was to be happy.

Ame still had a little bit more thinking to do, but he felt a little surer now with the guidance of the Wolf-Man, his father.

With a heavy sigh, Ame turned to the Wolf-Man, eyes dry and a smile that reminded his father of Hana's. "Thank you, Dad."

The Wolf-Man returned Ame's gratitude with a proud grin. With that, the Wolf-Men transformed into their wolf forms and frolicked further up the mountain, leaving behind all uncertainty and self-doubt.

* * *

Ame's eyes opened from his calm, secluded dream. Ame, bleary eyed rose from his futon and walked over to the door. He stepped out of the room, glancing over to his mother who was still sound asleep in her futon, then slid the door shut quietly.

The house was very still and quiet, which throughout Ame's life was always filled with noise of laughter, cries, screams (from both he and Yuki) and howls.

Ame went to the front door and slid it open a little; just enough for him have a good view of the forest, fields, and mountain. The sky had about a couple more minutes left before daybreak and the chilly air carried the pleasant smells of nature all around.

As Ame sat there, staring with a smirk on his face, he had come to a decision. He knew it'd be hard for Hana and figured he ought to convince Yuki to skip school so their mother wouldn't feel alone or abandoned.

The decision still wasn't an easy one and Ame still felt guilty. But, with the help of someone that means a great deal to him, his sister and his mother, Ame knew where he belonged in the world.

Staring off up to the peak of the mountain, as the sun began to rise, Ame, still smiling, whispered, "Thank you, Dad."

_Fin._


End file.
